Respiratory titration is the process of adjusting the output of a respiratory assistive device, such as a respiratory mask attached to a positive airway pressure device to match the patient's needs. Users of respiratory masks often have difficulty resting or sleeping because pressure on the mask exerted by a pillow while side sleeping can impede the performance and comfort of the mask, cause the mask seal to separate from the face and result in air leakage (which can cause irritation from the eyes drying out), and/or cause the mask to press uncomfortably against the user's face. Users of respiratory masks often try to compensate for leaks and positional problems by tightening the mask against the face more than otherwise required, causing further discomfort. The ultimate effect of these problems is sleep interruption or non-compliance by the user (i.e., the user stops using the mask).
In addition, it has also been discovered that titration processes performed in a clinic setting are not effective in the home, which reduces the effectiveness of the respiratory device. The largest variable is the pillow used by the patient. Pillows supporting the head and neck can have a direct impact on the alignment of the patient's airway. Most pillows come in many different constructions and sizes, each of which will change the positioning of the head and neck relative to the upper body and can adversely impact the alignment of the airways and subsequent efficiency of air flow through the trachea, mouth, and throat.
Further, a variety of positioning variables found in the home make it difficult for users of respiratory masks to maintain the salutary effects of a respiratory titration performed in the clinic setting. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device and method to be used in a clinic setting that may then be used at home.